Aoia Kimisisake
= Aoia Kimisisake= History Aoia had a large amount of spiritual awareness in life and was considered crazy at the time. Often reffered to as a witch or possessed people of the era regularly patranised her about her ability to see things they could not, in the end they had decided it would be amusing to give her reason to be scared and at age 12 they had burried her alive to prove she was a witch. Burried alive Aoia was tortured by hollows that ate her fleash and bone slowly over hours until she died, only to do the same in death for significantly longer. without turning hollow.The combination of dispear, pain and hollow influence begun to turn her, she had little comfort in life to feed her will power, in death it was amazing she had last as long as she had. When the shinigami finally found her the hollow had been eating her held her as hostage, One shinigami attacked the hollow, dealing a fatal blow, at this the hollow ripped out the small remains of my chain, dealing more pain then she had believed possible, perhaps it was her will to not give up, or simply the pain inflicted but her shinigami powers arose, killing the wounded hollow, and wounding the shinigami around her. The gates to hell opened, and the hollow was no more. Given her obvious potential to become a shinigami with her powers already awoken, she was taken to the acadamy for further inspection. After much debate on what to do with the child, the Kimisisake family had decided to adopt her. Growing up as royalty she quickly learned of spiritually aware beings on earth, of hollows, souls the shinigami and working of the court of pure souls, for the first time in her life, she was accepted for who she was, what she was and would do anything in her power to appease these people. On her 50th Birthday she was placed into the 3rd div where she trained for many years, witnessed the quincy war, the cival war, and may other attrocities before being placed in the military forward camp located in hueco mondo under a 3rd Div captain Katar Bosen where she achived shikai. Upon achiving shikai her skills in the healing arts could no longer be ignored, she was transffered to the court of pure souls to work under 4th div captain Suiton, a water user, and healer, like herself. After many years in 4th div, obtaing the rank of Leutenant. As a leutenant the war against the Arrancar progressed to the point the batter in hueco mondo forward base was not only lost, but the battle had come to our home, The court of pure souls where she and her good friend Krin fought many battles she obtained her bankai, a rare thing amongst shinigami. Upon obtaining her bankai she was initiated into the Central 46 where her family gave her a mission, her mission was to infiltrate the fortress of Los Noches to learn of the hyogoku and its affects. To do this, she would have to gain the trust of the arrancar. raising to be a vice captain in the 4th squad, discovering my affinity with water, and its healing properties, i learned i could control water and its link to oxygen I was then brought into the Central 46 where i learned to govern Sereitei. I was given a Mission by my adopted father and the captain commander to infiltrate Los Noches and learn of the threat called the hyogoku, after completing this task, i was promoted to captain commander. After the shinigami obtained the hyogoku, its powers slowly seeped into me, awakening the hollow that had been asleep inside me for so long, that torture, that pain, it all came back, and it grew stronger each day, until i could no longer conceal such powers, my father discovered me, and sentenced me to death, he had no mercy for me, saying i had died to a hollow. I used sheer force to escape my fate, infiltrated Sereitei, took the hyogoku and fled to earth, since that day i have lived on earth amongst kindred spirits, we are called Vizards, and we are finally free. Since my escape my past has come to haunt me, Komamura the 7th Div Captain, my student, and friend, looked into my situation and and befell tragedy himself, being thrown into the same situation as i, becoming a Vizard, in his plight he recovered some much disturbing information, The Kimisisake had not only continued the research from the original hollowification vats in 12th division, they had weaponised several forms of hollowification weapons based on my own research of the hyogoku, Komamura himself the evidence. Now my duty to this world to clean up my own mess calls me back to the world of the shinigami, this needs to be stopped, and weeded out in every way possible. i will wipe the hyogoku, and all traces of it from this universe. Name: Aoia Kimisisake Died:England 1487 Category:Vizard